The connecting and disconnecting of a hydraulic hose to the pump on the rear of the tractor requires the operator to grasp the flexible hose. A solid hold on the hose is not possible as the hose is small in diameter and flexible. Considerable pressure on the hose is required to snap it into engagement with the pump. A certain amount of oil leakage occurs which is spread over the hose adjacent the end making the hose slippery. The hose also becomes dirty through accumulation of oil and dust.